


BwtG4 ... or ... The new inductee

by LadyMorgan



Series: Between the worlds ... The Game IV [3]
Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, BDSM, Dom/sub, F/M, M/M, Orgy of sex, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-08-20 18:34:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16561085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMorgan/pseuds/LadyMorgan
Summary: Smiling, Eva stood next to his head and nodded to the ceiling. Derek followed her gaze and swallowed hard as he sawthe camera that was installed there and that he had not noticed before.The instinct to escape was awakened and he just wanted to get out of here but he had not expected Gabriel,who had seen it coming and was already putting the fifth strap around his chest.





	1. Chapter 1

"What an asshole!"

Shaking his head, Lucifer looked after the new intern, who was unable to clear his breakfast or say a word to the others.

_'Yes, but a pretty one'_

Eva bit her lip to keep from grinning.

"One day here and no one can stand him," Dean muttered, taking a sip of coffee. "And if he tells everyone then, they can call him 'Bucky'. I mean, what the hell is that name? Bucky ... "

"Sounds like a mixture of a helicopter and a ... what's the name of this little annoying dog? Chihuahua?"

Giggling, Gabriel grabbed a piece of melon and got a laugh from everyone.

Derek ‘Bucky’ Hale. He was the step-son of the top boss, who had given him an internship. Of course, he had a golden ass and the actors were told to be nice to him. But that was not so easy because he did not make it easy for everyone with his style to like him. Although one would think that a nearly 30-year-old man already had a certain life experience but he behaved like a stubborn child who did not want to let anyone say anything, knew everything better and felt very important.

But he also had charm. And with this, he was able to wrap the women around the finger in a short time. And as mentioned, he did not look bad.

"Great help!", Cas called annoyed, as he hurried to the door because 'Bucky' had poured him apple juice on his pants. And he had not even apologized for it.

"10 minutes break!" Gabriel screamed, gave the intern an angry look and got himself a coffee.

 

Several days passed and the mood became more and icier.

Derek should copy something.

"Am I an office assistant?" He muttered lazily and walked out of the room grudgingly.

"So what do you want? My job? We all have started small", Gabriel called after him.

"This is women's work!"

"And he always has to have the last word!"

Eva had just finished her work in the kitchen and came to these words, saw that her husband was with his nerves at the end and after a short kiss in greeting, she followed the younger.

While the copier was doing its job, he leaned dangerously close to Eva. So close that her husband would have torn off his head if he had been there.

"Women's work, huh?"

She looked him straight in the eye and did not back a millimeter. This situation turned on Eva.

"I think someone should spank your ass," she breathed, her face only inches from his.

She had noticed very well in the last few days that although he was always very precocious, but his opinion was still trapped in the Stone Age, because if it were up to him, the women should rather do the auxiliary work for the men, because they were like that delicate and fragile and dependent on the help of men. He meant in particular to his help.

"Oh, who should do that? You maybe?"

With a short loud laugh, he picked up the pile of paper, turned off the copier, turned back to Eva at the door and left with an amused snort.

_'Damn Macho ...'_

 

"Anna?"

Lucifer snapped in front of the face of the make-up artist, who turned back to him a bit startled and continued to straighten his hair. He followed her gaze. Derek was flirting with a girl again, and with that expression on Anna's face, he only had to count one and one.

"You have not already fallen for this git?!"

It did not need an answer, her yearning sighing said everything.

Giggling, the two lovebirds came closer.

"Well, Pussycat. Alright?"

As the two passed by, Derek grabbed her ass cheekily and she was startled again.

As usual, the elite was after work in the lounge to entertain themselves, to wait for Eva and Gabriel, who was still busy with the editing of some scenes. Lucifer sat on the couch and talked to Dean when they got company. Without thinking, Derek simply sat down between the two.

"Are you crazy? As you can see we are talking!" Dean snapped.

"What are you doing at the weekend? My parents are not there. I thought I could throw a party. With chicks and booze ..."

"I'd love to lock you up somewhere this weekend," Lucifer muttered, earning no more than a mocking laugh.

At these words, Eva also joined and sat down on a chair. Jame's arm was within reach and without thinking, he put a hand on her knee, made light circles and winked at her. The redhead let it happen and without even blinking, she looked him so hard in the eye, that he withdrew his hand, as if he had burned himself.

Cas gave her a smirking sidelong glance and held back Gabriel, who had come in by the door in time to see it all and go after him.

Somehow Derek had a weird feeling as he looked around and earned glances that drove his heartbeat a little higher, so he got up and went to the bathroom to take a deep breath.

 

"Slimy ass," Gabriel grumbled and sat down to his wife.

"Someone should teach him a lesson. Treats women like a commodity and has a way to keep punching him in the face."

Lucifer took a sip from his bottle, put it back loudly on the table and looked around the table. Of course, everyone agreed, and Cas added:

"You have to humiliate him as much as he does with everyone else."

"Sure, we could make him our slave," Gabriel chuckled, kissing his wife on the cheek and winking at her.

Eva had not said a single word by that time, but first, she knew that 'Bucky' deserved a rubdown, and second, the five men looked at her as if expecting an answer from her. She nodded and turned to her husband.

"Do you trust me?"

When Gabriel saw the sparkle in her eyes, he knew exactly what that meant and without hesitation, he nodded. Of course, he nodded.

 

The next day, Friday, there was an icy mood between Eva and Gabriel.

And as luck would have it, Balthazar, Cas, Dean, and Lucifer sided with their director. Already at lunchtime, everybody was talking about Eva, who could not comment on that since she was in the kitchen, and made sure that Derek heard all this up close.

"Eva has definite powerful hiccups," Gabe grinned behind his hand and pushed Cas gently into the side, whereupon he nodded briefly.

As usual, after work, Eva came to the others and wanted to talk to her husband, but he showed her the cold shoulder. Worse, he got up, nodded to the other five and disappeared with a loud slam of the door.

The redhead sat there like a heap of misery, burying her face in her hands. Everyone was gone. Only she and Derek were in the small, cozy room. At first, he did not really know how to react to it and just stood there. But after a few moments, he sat down next to Eva and put his arm around her shoulder.

"Forget the dumbass, he did not suit you anyway," he said, eliciting a deep sigh from Eva.

_'Runs ...'_

He lost no time and slid closer and closer. Again he placed a hand on her knee and moved it slowly upwards. Derek sensed his chance and wanted to use it.

"What do you do?"

"Helping you to pay him back," he replied cheekily and Eva gave him a skeptical look.

Incomprehensible. If he had comforted her, if he had told her that everything would turn out well, to be honest, Eva would have felt a little sorry for him when she thought about what was ahead of him.

But not like this. He looked very cute, but this way was totally disgusting.

For a moment, she wondered if she should beat him down when he took her by surprise and stuck his tongue in her throat, but she might have jeopardized the plan.

"Derek ... Derek!"

Within a few moments, he was already half on her.

"How about we go somewhere else where it is more comfortable? It's only a few steps."

He got up violently and nodded, pulled on his jacket, and was already on his way out the door.

"Are you coming?"

He did not help her into the jacket, nor did he open the door for her. That did not matter, Eva was not so petty then, but it all fit into the picture and she swore that he would be a different person after this weekend. Maybe he would not like what was planned, but the humanity around him would be happy.

 

Only the small light of the motion sensor came on as they went up the driveway to the house.

Derek had no idea what was waiting for him behind this door.

"Are you ready men, here they come," Gabriel whispered and got into position with the others.

The key was turned around and then everything went very fast. In the dark, Derek was grabbed and felt as one garment after another was pulled out.

He struggled and screamed, but that only made his mouth taped up and the handles on his body strengthened. The light came on. He had not expected that and least of all that Eva just stood there and watched. His heart was racing, and with terrified eyes he watched Lucifer take his clothes, open the door, and throw into the darkness.

"Just in case you want to escape. You are ours now."

"And it's completely up to you how uncomfortable this thing will be for you," Dean whispered near his ear.

In fright, he almost wet the last piece of clothing he had left.

With her butt, Eva pushed away from the wall and came very close to him and when she heard him murmuring, she shook her head.

"No, not yet. My boys bring you into a room now, so you can scream as much as you want. This room is soundproofed. Nobody will hear you. And as I said. It's up to you how this thing ends. Are you cooperative - then luck is on your side."

 

Said and done. Dean and Lucifer grabbed him under the shoulder and dragged Derek into the playroom.

In the perfect darkness, he found himself a few moments later on the warm floor and let the last hour review again.

"Damn Cas, we have to go," Dean muttered as he looked at his watch.

With a hug and the words to represent the series 'Supernatural' well at the celebration, Gabe said goodbye to the two and accompanied them to the door.

"See you tomorrow," Cas called after them before they disappeared into the darkness.

The four others sat down at the kitchen table and with a cup of coffee, they discussed the next steps.


	2. Chapter 2

At some point, he had stopped screaming because nobody came and he really felt that nobody could hear him.

_,Damn it'_

He was so angry. They could not just kidnap him. What did these idiots plan to do? He knew that he was in the minority, but he did not want to give up that easily. Derek tried to orient himself. It was pitch dark and a glance at his wristwatch with the illuminated numbers told him it was just past eight in the evening.

That meant he had not been in this room for half an hour, but it seemed like hours to him. Slipping on his knees, he tried to feel something. As he straightened up, he felt something big, about knee-high.

With his hands he stroked a large, smooth, soft surface and even if he did not know exactly what was on it, he knew at least that it had to be something like a bed. Derek shuddered for a moment at the coldness on his skin, which, despite the pleasant warmth in that room, was felt in every cell of his body as he lay down and rolled up like a small child.

 

When the door finally opened, the light was turned on, Derek stared for a moment at the four people who came through the door and then screamed.

"Damn shit, what do you want from me?!"

With all possible, they were titled by him. And, bitch, was still one of the nicest things.

"Are you done?" Gabriel hissed, tightening the grip on his neck, grabbing his right, and Balthazar his left shoulder, squeezing him to his knees, and a few seconds later, the handcuffs clicked behind Derek's back. Let me go, you rat! "

With all the power he fought and beat wildly around.

"Do you know the adage of fighting fire with fire?" Eva asked calmly as she walked slowly towards him. Today you will learn some lessons, starting with a good dose of your own medicine."

"Oh yes? And who wants to teach me that? You maybe? I'm not going to let a bitch like you say anything to me. "

He made that very clear with a mocking laugh. Eva grabbed his chin, not rude, but determined, looked him straight in the eye. She loved to be challenged and was looking forward to this task.

 

Even if Lucifer liked to bombard him with slaps in the face, he stayed behind, for the simple reason that this idiot should learn to respect and it was not the goal to hurt him.

Only then did Derek take a moment to look around. Where the hell had he landed here? Ropes hung on the wall, he saw whips in the corner, and then there was a chair he had never seen as a man from such a short distance. In the corner was a small couch and then the big bed, which he could now look at in the light.

Eva followed his gaze and let him digest the impressions. There were only two options. Either he would freak out, or get involved ...

It soon became clear that it would probably take some time until he was ready for it because he began again to curse and scold. Eva could see his carotid throb and so the four of them decided to give him some more time, wished him a good night and closed the door from the outside.

"What is this now?"

He sat down on the bed, sighing. He had not even got a blanket. When he curled up again, he could not fall asleep for a long time.

Even Eva could not sleep for a long time, because as always she tried to empathize with other people and to feel what the others felt.

"Good Morning Sunshine."

Gabriel threw open the door and Eva followed him. He headed straight for him and since Derek had a very restless night, he needed a moment to get his bearings. Gabe did not want to give him that moment, grabbed him by the arm and pulled him a little rudely to his feet and then pushed him to his knees.

"You now had plenty of time to think about it and I would suggest you do what is required of you."

"Otherwise, what. Are you kicking me in the balls?" He grinned mockingly.

"Not me, but ...", Gabe grinned back confidently and stepped aside, letting Eva step forward.

The grin turned into a mocking laugh and he wanted to get up again because he found this situation ridiculous.

"So you think this is a joke," she said quietly, crouching down to be at eye level with him, leaning forward, grabbing his neck gently and rocking him to safety before clinging tightly to his hair and pulled his head away a bit.

Something in her eyes told him that he should not contradict her, but even though he was only in his boxer shorts, he could not take her seriously, in her dark blue tracksuit pants and the white and green striped pullover.

Gabriel also noticed this look, looked at his wife and wiggled his eyebrows.

"You should probably change, honey."

 

And that's exactly what she did without saying another word.

Ten minutes later, she opened the door to the playroom again, feeling the gazes of the two men burning on her body as she slowly approached the still-kneeling, younger man whose mouth was half open as he looked her up and down.

In his most secret fantasies, Derek had figured out that someone would dress for him like that and now he had achieved it without having to beg for it.

His cock responded immediately and he felt it rebel in his underpants.

"Holy shit," he exclaimed, but when he tried to reach out his hand, it was struck off again.

A dream in red and black. He had a real dominatrix in front of his face, just as he knew it from porn, only in his imagination he imagined that she wore tight leather pants instead of the black, long skirt and the black shoes became high boots. But the red corset with black straps was unbelievable and the black latex gloves that covered her arms to the elbow fit perfectly.

Still, he had already decided for himself that he did not want to be the victim here.

Even though she had an insanely dominant charisma, he was still the man.

Her eyes were soft, but only until she leaned over him, grabbed his neck, and lifted his chin.

"Here are the rules and listen carefully. You will not like what happens if I have to repeat them. My word counts here. What you want, I'm not interested. You are here for my pleasure. But you have it in your hands if it can also be your pleasure if you get involved or you want to fight back and it ends in a nightmare. You will address me as 'Mistress' and I will call you as I wish. You will speak only if I allow you."

"Fine, do I need a safe word?"

Even though his grin had disappeared, there was still that mocking twinkle in his eyes. Eva shook her head with a smile, leaned over him and spoke softly and quietly near his ear.

"No. Because that's an edgeplay. There is no way out for you. I determine how long it will take. Understood, Bucky? "

Should he get involved in this game? Derek had to admit that Eva looked damned hot in her outfit. He considered and greedily let his gaze wander up and down. Too long, he finally learned, when he felt the riding crop on his thighs.

"Yes," he hissed and looked at her angrily.

"Yes, what?" Eva asked.

"Yes, Mi-Mistress."

She nodded curtly, her hand still against his chin, pulling him to his feet.

"Strip!"

Oh yeah. His thoughts raced as he impatiently tore his boxer shorts off.

Already when he first saw her, he wanted to have sex with Eva. But the little problem with that was that she was married. And now he was allowed? Because when he glanced briefly at Gabriel, he had the feeling that he did not mind.

Excited and almost completely aroused, he stood before her, for he was proud of what he had.

 

Now Eva was letting her eyes wander and pushing Jame's respiratory rate up and down with brief touches.

"There are punishments and rewards," she continued, and he interrupted her again.

"I know, from movies."

"I can not remember asking your opinion. So you think this is a game. Well, let's play a little, my cheeky slave."

"Yes, play with me."

"And he still talks ..."

Amused by it, Eva turned to her giggling man, but in the next second she looked at Derek sharply and pushed him to the punishment bench. There she tied his hands and feet and stroked his body with the riding crop while she rounded him.

"I see you have a goose bump. Time to warm you up."

 

Derek did not say anything anymore when he realized that she was really serious and wondered how seriously she meant it. This uncertainty, as she was always circling him, that voice that was soft, but so stern and dominant the next moment, threw him into a chaos of emotions.

The black-haired man just lay calmly on the box, making a few muffled, rhythmic sounds in the soft leather that made his body tremble.

Ten strokes with her flat hand on his bare ass. Not so firm that it hurt, but rather caused a nice, tingling sensation of warmth in his body.

And that feeling was very pleasant, he could sense that between his legs, and as she stroked gently over his damaged skin, he wished these hands would touch every part of his body.

A few blows on the butt? He would also take more if he could fuck her for it ...

While he was still floating in his thoughts, he saw that Eva broke the shackles again. She wanted him to slowly get used to it and did not want to cause him any pain, she was pursuing another goal. He was defiant and snotty and not at all comprehensible, that's what she wanted to change.

 

"Sit on the chair," she demanded as he got up and nodded in that direction.

No ten horses would bring him there and he made that clear by shaking his head.

"Sit down on the chair. That was not a request!"

He got scared. So much so that his hands began to sweat and shiver and his mouth was so dry that his lips stuck together. Then he realized it was not fear of her, but of his own reaction to what would happen. But on the other hand, he was also curious.

Another hit with the riding crop on his thigh, which shot him like lightning, released him from his rigidity and he did as he was asked because when Gabriel got up, he knew he did not want to mess with him.

Then she helped him by grabbing his legs and placing them in the holders.

Derek felt the heat in his body as he realized what a degrading position he was sitting in, but at the same time, it made him even hotter when he felt those soft, smooth hands stroking down from his face and touching those places that already pulsed with arousal. His legs were spread so far that he had to get used to the unfamiliar posture for a moment.

"Let's talk about your way of dealing with women," she began, patiently waiting until she had his attention.

Derek did not know what she was getting at and looked at her blankly.

"How long have you been here now?"

"Four days," he replied, whereupon Eva nodded and circled him again.

"Four days and you already had sex with five women. Maybe even more. Gabby, she cried at my place and Luzie beat a flower pot with rage. You think you're the master, right?"

_'I am only a man and enjoy life'_

He grinned self-confidently and hissed a moment later when he felt the riding crop again.

"Women are not commodities, they should be treated with respect. I will give you exactly this feeling that these women had."

"They all agreed," he replied defiantly.

"I did not say you raped her, either."

 

"If you do something to me ..."

Suddenly he really got scared and the best defense was the counterattack.

"Yes. Everyone knows who your daddy is. But you will not say anything, because what we are going to do will be embarrassing for you. Maybe so embarrassing that the thought of it will be embarrassing. And by the way ..."

Smiling, she stood next to his head and nodded to the ceiling. Derek followed her gaze and swallowed hard as he saw the camera that was installed there and that he had not noticed before. The instinct to escape was awakened and he just wanted to get out of here but he had not expected Gabriel, who had seen it coming and was already putting the fifth strap around his chest.

"If you do not want to have a gag, you better stop talking," he smirked, then sat down on the couch again.

 

"I already told you, it's up to you. You can get involved and enjoy it, and I promise you, maybe not all, but much of it will please you, or you can continue to defend against it, but it will also be uncomfortable."

At these words, she stroked her right hand gently through his brown, longer hair, over his cheek, over his lips. This tingling made his next breath shudder as he looked deep into her fawn eyes, which were again so soft that he almost lost himself in them.

His lips parted automatically, letting these black fingers dive for a moment before they withdrew and continued their journey across his neck, down to his right nipple. Derek barely dared to breathe, was trapped in those eyes and swallowed frantically as he felt a tingling sensation, followed by a slight pain as his nipple was pressed.

Her lips were only inches from his, and all he wanted was to touch them, let the tongues dance and sink at the moment. His heart pounded, his eyelids began to flutter as this smooth hand slid ever further down and elicited a contented moan.

Over his chest, his stomach, followed by the path of dark hair, which indicated the way to his rock hard erection. Another trembling breath. He clenched his hands, could not move, did not want to move. Enjoyed being delivered.

Derek closed his eyes, let himself sink, felt her warm breath against his lips. Sweetness and the smell of coffee penetrated his nose. He got hungry, remembering that he had not had breakfast yet. But quickly put that thought back to focus on the hand that had reached its goal and slowly slid up and down on his cock.

Then he felt a sense of emptiness and before he could open his eyes again he had fingers in his mouth, which was already slightly open anyway and could taste himself, as it was already oozing out of his little slit at that time.

He jerked back a fraction of a second but found it neither uncomfortable nor bad.

Eva liked that and she smiled at him. Again and again, he licked and sucked on her fingers until she withdrew them and covered his lips with hers.

Derek thought it was wonderful to finally kiss her. Less wonderful, he found it, however, that he could not move. He had no control, that drove him crazy. It was only seconds, but he felt like he was going to explode and he wanted it. So badly. Every nerve in his body was irritated, so he was startled when he heard her voice.

"Not yet, Bucky. I have a lot in store for you. Come down a little. See you soon."

Eva nodded to her husband and they both disappeared into the kitchen.


	3. Chapter 3

He felt a little queasy as he looked around the room, wondering what was to come next. The camera was running, it was not a bluff, as he could tell by the red glowing light as he looked up. It had a touch of a doctor's room when he spotted disinfectant and latex gloves on one of the cabinets.

Again he was overcome by a slight panic. What the hell were they doing with him?

As exposed as he was, it was easy to find out that it was about his genitals. Did Eva want to castrate him?

Yes, admitted. He was a sex addict, never had a boyfriend and took everything that was female and not fast enough on the tree. He enjoyed his life but he has never had sex where both did not agree. Granted, his departure was not always 'gentlemen-like', but you could not punish him so hard, could you?

He closed his eyes, leaned back, but thank goodness was not long in his horror fantasies, because he heard the other two.

 

As Eva stood between his legs, gently taking his balls in one hand, he stiffened completely.

"Please do not do it!" He kept saying, looking pleadingly at her.

She had experienced this a few times with her husband. As exciting as it was on one side to let the sub in the dark, but he could think of the worst things and then Eva first had to soothe her partner so far that the session could continue. But that was also the attraction of this game. The game with the fire.

"Bucky," she said softly, putting both her hands on his thighs. "What do you think I'll do?"

"You want me to castrate," he whispered. "But ... you can not do that, I beg you!"

Wow. Eva turned briefly to her husband, who burst into laughter.

She was sure, had she now measured his blood pressure, this would be beyond good and evil. Eva slowly shook her head when she saw his desperate look.

"Have you ever had sex with a man?"

"W-what?"

What had this question to do with it?! Of course not. Derek shook his head.

"I will not castrate you, for God's sake, what do you think of me?"

This relieved sigh was heard throughout the room before he panicked again at her next words.

 

"I'll deflower you and then hand you over to the boys."

"No!"

That was almost worse. He was not gay! The heat rose in his face and with all his strength he tore at the bondage and tried to break free.

For two minutes she let him rage and whine, stood beside him and watched him before it was enough for her and she put her hand to his throat. Instantly he was silent and did not move an inch. Only the hectic up and down movements of his Adam's apple and the wide-open eyes were visible.

"Now listen to me carefully. Since you are new, I will repeat it again. You are mine and I will do whatever I want with you. You'll moan when I want it, you'll scream when I want it and you'll cum when I want it, if I want it and how I want it. I have it in my hands, whether it will be painful for you or pleasant. Do you play with, you make it easier for us both. If you want a gag, tell me, otherwise, I do not want to hear anything unless you are asked. Roger that?!"

Eva did not press, but that was not necessary to intimidate him. These words were clear and left no doubt how she would act if he did not obey. And that forceful tone, teasing and with a gentle determination did the rest.

"Look at this," she grinned mockingly, flicking his cock with two fingers, causing Derek to flinch slightly. "Looks like that makes you horny. You can not cheat the body."

Still breathing heavily, he looked after Eva, who took something out of the closet before his gaze focused on his own midsection. It stood there. Hard as never before, and separated one drop at a time, making Derek shake his head in wonderment.

 

Each time, Eva had butterflies in her stomach as she stood in front of the faucet, waiting for water to warm to an acceptable temperature. It was fun to give her boys enemas, pamper them and make them purr. Accompanying the cramps, massaging them and making sure they were fine.

When the water was warm enough, she filled the bag and added a few drops of mint oil, from experience she knew that they had a very soothing effect and relieved the cramps.

The scent immediately rose from the warm water and filled the room with a welcoming fresh scent. After connecting the hose and checking that everything was working properly, she picked up a towel and went back to Derek, who was still looking at her skeptically.

It was his first enema and he did not really know how to react to it. Never had dealt with the topic. Why too ...

After putting the towel under his butt, which was not so easy as he could not move well, she hung the bag on the metal stand.

"Need help, honey?" Gabriel asked, letting his fingers playfully crack.

The two men exchanged a look. Derek's meant that he should stay where he was and not touch him.

"It depends on how much he resists," Eva said, looking at the younger man invitingly. "Are you a good boy?"

"Yes ... Mistress."

How gladly he would have just now slapped his hands in front of his face because he could not imagine anything more humiliating, but he did as he was asked and breathed deeply and evenly.

Eva took off her latex gloves and although she made that very erotic, Derek did not move, because his brain had already switched to another mode and he was afraid of what lay ahead.

Then she took another glove, let it snap on the wrist, watched in amusement as the strapped body tried to stand up in shock.

Of course, she did not want that to be a negative experience for him, so for the next few minutes, she spent a lot of effort pampering him, even letting her tongue dance on his balls. With a lot of rest and patience always a little further down, until her creamed index finger finally circled his anus.

 

Derek enjoyed the affectionate treatment and wished that it never came to an end, but he felt that cold finger rubbing there and pushing it lightly against to where the sun never shone.

"No! Please do not ... oh god!"

Everything was nice and wonderful, but what she was about to do, he did not want and tensed everything he had.

But all pleading and whimpering did not help and he could not really move. Desperately, he tried to close his legs but had to give up, since there was no way out of this situation. He closed his eyes, for it was all so embarrassing and humiliating, and at the same time, a moan broke from his lips, as he felt a hand wrapped around his penis and his erection, which had regained its strength in the past moments, suddenly came back. It felt so good in every conceivable wrong way. Derek could not believe how hard he was.

Teasing, Eva stroked the bared glans and let Derek shudder, smirked as he pulled again on the bondage.

"You've been acting like shit in the past few days. That's why I'm going to rinse this out of you now."

As much as Derek tried to tell himself that he did not want to and did not enjoy it, his cock throbbed only at the thought of what was coming. And even though his mind was still rebelling, his body said something else. A brutal mix of emotions.

Eva was patient, if not even amused, about how Derek behaved. But the constant cursing then became too much for her and she gave him a gag. As she held the blindfold over his face, he shook his head, sobbing behind the gag. He did not want it, but that treacherous cock of him had other thoughts.

 

"Relax," Eva whispered as she ran a hand over his shaking thigh.

He knew it would hurt, had heard so many horror stories about it. How the hell should he relax?

But suddenly, even as he revealed in the worst of thoughts, he felt his finger penetrate a few millimeters and remain there.

"Fine," he heard soft words, and the way she said that and stroked his skin calmed him down. Nevertheless, he was breathing very shallow and did not try to move.

It did not hurt. No, right now everything just felt good, and that was the most embarrassing thing of all. Slowly, carefully, on and on. And then Derek felt something that made him almost swallow his own saliva.

"Everything ok?"

Eva had reached the goal, rubbed and tapped repeatedly on his prostate.

Derek responded as if he had been electrocuted, jerked and tensed and gave an involuntary moan, which was muffled by the gag. In intense, shuddering waves he felt a sense of pleasure that he had never known before. He was in a mixture of sexual agony and ecstasy. Ecstasy at what these skillful, perfect fingers did to him, and agony for not wanting anything, something he had set out to do.

His hole was well lubricated and Eva slowly removed her finger, changed the glove and smiled knowingly. While Derek was still digesting these recent impressions, he felt something rigid, cold, searching the way into where until recently this wonderful finger had been that had given him so incredibly good feeling.

 

He winced a few times, but not because it hurt, because it did not, but it was unfamiliar.

"You can open your eyes again, I'll let the water run in now. Do not scare."

Only then did he realize that he had his eyes closed tightly when he heard her voice and at the same moment he felt warm water that slowly but steadily filled him.

Even if he had not thought it, but it was very pleasant. And when he looked down on himself, he noticed that his penis was very excited about it. It happily swung back and forth.

A relieved sigh escaped him and just as he got used to it, he felt an incredible pressure and felt he had to go to the bathroom immediately.

"No more. Please. I'm about to burst," the black-haired groaned and closed his eyes again.

But Eva was not impressed by that and continued for half a minute. His belly looked as if he was six months pregnant, his stomach gurgled loudly, the warm water made him sweat.

Gently she massaged his stomach, stroking just below the navel, eliciting a satisfied, quiet purr.

"Okay, let's go."

After Gabriel had loosened the straps, he helped him up and accompanied him to the bathroom.

"If you're fooling around, I'll be there next time."

"Why? To watch? Does that turn you on?" Derek snotty replied as he struggled to sit down on the toilet.

"No, to humiliate you. Do I have to wait or will you find your way back alone? There's another round," Gabe smirked back and turned around once more before closing the door to give him that privacy.

"Get out!"

 

"You're way too nice to him," her husband murmured, kissing Eva briefly and sitting down again.

Yes, he was right. The first enema was just meant to warm up. She wanted to get him used to it. But Eva already knew what she was doing.

"On all fours!"

The chair had been converted back to a massage table, Eva had refilled the bag, but this time without the mint oil and hit left and right on his butt with her flat hand, whereupon he cried out. But the next moment he felt a pleasant shudder as she gently stroked his spine and squeezed a kiss on his hips.

"I want you to spread your ass cheeks with your hands as far as you can."

"..."

"..."

It took a few moments and two more blows to get it right. In order not to lose his balance, he had to lay his head on the padded surface and closed his eyes, since he had finally reached his lowest point. The heart was beating so hard that it boiled in his head as he held his ass up and wanted to disappear into a hole in the ground.

That was really bad for him and with trembling hands, he grabbed around and did what was required. Tears of desperation gathered in his eyes, so he was never treated by anyone. Almost immediately he felt something again penetrate his gut and he had the feeling that it was bigger and thicker than the first time. A frightened hiss later, he knew that the nozzle was bigger and no longer penetrating as tenderly as the first time.

"Okay, you can let go."

Relieved, he breathed through and covered his head with his hands, as if he could make himself invisible.

As soon as the gasping breath started, she stopped, reached under him, massaging his stomach to make sure that the fluid spread all over, and kept going.

"Please ...!"

Panting and moaning, he squirmed and tried to find a more comfortable position. Beads of sweat gathered on his forehead while his thighs and arms were covered with goosebumps.

 

The water stopped, the hose was pulled out, but before unnecessary water could follow, the hole was closed with a plug again.

It felt small at first, but Derek's breathing increased again as he felt he was filled even further as Eve pumped it up, and as much as he tried, this intruder was rock solid and did not move a millimeter. Never in his life had he felt so bloated and it was not long before the first cramp started and it became painful. Of course, there were curses and the like.

"One more word and I'll gag you. Just five minutes. Do it like a man," she said sternly, massaging his swollen stomach.

That had sat and he made no sound, except occasionally painful groan. Again and again, he stretched his arms, moved back and forth to sink exhausted back to the starting position.

"You did well," she smirked as both helped him to his feet. "Take a shower afterward and then come back. Time for the reward."

 

Meanwhile, Eva conjured a bite to eat and brought everything into the playroom.

"We've never eaten here before," her husband grinned, shoving some grapes into his mouth.

"Extraordinary situations require extraordinary measures," she laughed, kissing him to snatch one of them out of his mouth.

When Derek came out of the bathroom and found the other two eating on the floor, he did not really know how to react until Gabriel waved him over.

"If you feel better about it, you can put on your underpants," his wife smiled. "And if we take a break, then you can talk normally. I'm sure you have many questions. "

And if he had them. Thousands. But he did not really know where and how to start.

So Gabriel started to tell. At the very beginning and in the fast run.

"And you six ...?"

"We are eight. Chuck and John are among them, but they are not there at the moment. We meet occasionally and ... yes ... have fun." But they said nothing about their game. They did not know him enough for that.

"Well, my dear Bucky. The break is over," she said as Gabe carried the things back to the kitchen.

"You are really serious? I am not gay!"

"Yes. We will all do that too. The boys are looking forward to you and none of the men is gay. Just embark on a new experience and I promise you will enjoy it. The other four arrive in the late afternoon. But do not worry, they will handle a newbie gently. "

"Can we leave that with the Mistress nonsense, I feel stupid. But you can keep the outfit on. That looks extremely hot."

 

"Get on the chair!"


	4. Chapter 4

"Be gentle with me," he smirked while undressing his underpants and then sitting back down on the chair.

"What?! You've probably forgotten why you're here," she replied, but her voice was not nearly as strict as it should be.

She already knew why he had an easy time with the women because he looked damned good. Eva had never seen such big eyes and he knew how to use them perfectly when he wanted something and that smile ... His entire body, firm muscles, well-trained to the last detail with a perfectly trimmed body hair, that even Eva had to bite a groan.

"I learned my lesson. And I promise improvement. I swear."

"And you are still here."

"And I'm still here. Ready to go one step further."

Gabriel did not buy that from him and cleared his throat before getting up, standing next to his head and gazed him closely. So insistent that Derek believed every word he said.

"Enjoy what my wife is going to do to you now because we'll be in command in a few hours and you can be sure you'll still be suffering today."

Then he turned to Eva, gave her a tender kiss, said that he loves her and disappeared because he still had some work to do.

 

"What does he mean by that?" He asked a little anxiously, but more than a shrug did not come.

"You were an ass and that's why you have to stand up for it today, after that everything is forgiven and forgotten. That's how it goes with us."

"I know," Derek murmured meekly. He knew that he had behaved terribly and even if he did not know what was coming, he would bear the consequences.

Eva did not give him much time to think about it as she closed her lips with his and sank into a passionate kiss.

"Gabriel does not mind? You, with me here, alone?"

"You can not react so fast and in no time you are strapped immobilized if you should come up with stupid thoughts," she grinned.

"I do not mean that. Is not he jealous?"

Smiling, she shook her head.

"No, because he loves me so much that he allows me to mess around with others. He trusts me and knows that I will not take advantage of this trust."

"For that, you are to be envied."

"Say, you just want to talk or can I finally start?"

What a question. Derek could not wait and longed to feel her gentle hands on his heated body. He was a bit surprised when she put a blindfold on him, which made him increasingly nervous.

"Close your eyes, big boy!"

In this situation, he was able to drop completely, after all, he was not expected any initiative, but he was just allowed to feel, perceive, enjoy and switch off.

 

The first thing Derek felt was the riding crop he already knew and stiffened automatically.

But as it stroked his cheek, nudging his nose, and then slowly continued the way down his neck, he let out a shaky breath, hoping that it would stay with those gentle touches.

The soft but cool leather settled on his right nipple, caressing and teasing a bit before this aroused point was replaced by warm lips and elicited another choppy breath. The same game on the other side and even without seeing it, he knew that he was getting harder every second.

Had Eva been able to look into his eyes, she would have noticed that they were almost black with arousal. It was hard for him to suppress his sounds. Rarely, that someone had dealt so intensely with his body because almost always it was all about sex. And it was hardly bearable that he could get any friction because the very part of the body that desperately tried to attract attention was simply ignored by her.

"Do I have to tie your hands?" Eva smirked as she realized they were going up for the third time, trying to get hold of her and then lowering themselves again.

Eva stroked his bare thigh with her long red hair. Men went crazy if she did that. She continued for a few minutes, making sure that the long, silky hair wafted over his balls and erection.

Every body was different, but Eva knew exactly which buttons to press to make her men feel good or fantastic. Fifteen minutes later, she had all his nerves aroused to the point of tearing and she was sure if she continued like this, he would succumb to his feelings.

 

"Are you ready?"

Damn it. What a question. No matter what, he wanted to feel something, that was how close he was.

Eva took off the blindfold so that she did not miss any of his reactions. Derek's heart was pounding so fast and with mixed feelings, he nodded.

Her palms slid across his skin, squeezing and kneading slightly, creating a tingling sensation in his body.

"Hmm ... you're definitely firm, exactly in the right places," she whispered wickedly, not taking his eyes off him. "Work out a lot?"

"If ... time allowed," he stammered as he tried to focus, for that tingling sensation turned into a hot, sensual wave that channeled energy into his sensitive zones.

Her warm hand covered his knee, making small, tight circles just above the kneecap with his thumb, while the fingers of her other hand rubbed the lube and warmed it.

Seconds later, these fingers brushed his testicles and even deeper, until one of them pressed against his hole and entered without hesitation. Derek did as he was told, trying to breathe calmly and relax, but he did not quite succeed. Even if he felt that she was overcautious, it hurt. But only a moment. A growl broke his lungs as an unprecedented heat spread through his body, as deep in his gut a spot was touched that made his breathing difficult.

Eva could not help but massage his prostate briefly and give him that great feeling, even though she knew her aim should be different.

 

He felt again a finger, which penetrated very carefully and slowly and tried to relax. The feeling was not unpleasant. But on the contrary. Unfortunately, the finger disappeared too fast. But then something else slipped inside.

Derek shuddered for a moment at the light vibrations that could be felt along his gut wall. Something thin, gentle and almost tenderly vibrating pushed on, keeping himself in position. At first, the feeling was not so intoxicating, but then the thickest part was overcome and it became more pleasant and sparkling with every passing second.

She realized that he was slowly losing control, but she kept an eye on all his reactions because he was not supposed to cum. In the very last possible second, she pulled back the toy and he had trouble suppressing his deep groan. His legs trembled, so he was glad he could rest them and he begged with his eyes that she would repeat it.

Derek could not really classify her. Because, even though she was as gentle as a lamb at first, the next moment she was as hard as a lioness and he wondered if she could become brutal if he did not obey. Finally, he was vulnerable in front of her and could not defend himself.

Anyway, he was glad and grateful when she had recently removed that awful gag.

"Do not worry, Bucky. You'll love it."

With a sigh, he surrendered to his fate, because to be honest, the curiosity was stronger.

His thighs were burning, from the unfamiliar spread situation he was in and Derek was holding his breath or clenching briefly as Eva played with his ass.

Again and again, he raised his hips, desperately trying to get some friction on his painfully hard penis, but unlike any other woman, it seemed like Eva was not even interested in that part of his body.

If only Derek had known how right he was to his guess. When she then told him how beautifully open he was, how wonderfully smooth and good it felt, he would have wished to be hulk, to break all shackles and then to take what he wanted.

But when she also reminded him that everyone else could see that by briefly winking at the camera, his stomach turned and the arousal diminished a little.

 

Three fingers burned and hurt a bit, but in Derek's private sexual hell these sensations were still erotic.

It became tougher with the fourth finger. It took a little longer to open the younger man wider than he had ever been stretched before.

Even if they were female fingers, they were not small.

He grunted in pain, sucking in his breath through his nose and letting it out loud, starting to sweat and moan, trying to stay relaxed despite everything.

Although he did not believe in God, he prayed to him that he would soon end this torture because he knew she was not responding to his begging and her words still echoed in his mind that he had no choice but to endure.

Eve saw Derek's panic in his face and even when she enjoyed it, she decided to stop.

Half an hour later, Balthazar and Lucifer rang the doorbell and it was not long before Dean and Cas arrived.

"Well, how is our fella doing?"

Balthazar grinned and hugged Eve with one hand, while he passed a bottle of wine to Gabriel with the other.

"He's in the bathroom."

"Then he should hurry up, because I have to take a shower, too," it came from Dean.

 

"What do you think of a game?"

After the introductory period, Balthazar had the empty bottle spin on the table, while he looked at the others invitingly.

"Sure ... our kid here has to do his job," Cas chuckled, holding up his hand for Dean to smash.

Derek froze, unsure what to do.

"It will not be easy, slave. But if you do everything to our satisfaction in the coming hours, your reward will be in this chair. That is if you still get a hard-on."

With that, Gabriel gestured to his wife, who, to put it bluntly, was a bit surprised herself because she had not expected that. And that was incentive enough for Derek and with a confident nod he looked around and took another deep breath.

"Strip off!"

"You're not doing any SM shit with me now, are you?!"

Eva had to smile because she could well imagine what was going on in Derek's head right now.

When sadomasochism you think spontaneously of whips, pain, and leather. That alone would be something clichéd thought. Because the SM is about much more. Blindfolded, hands tied up, ice cubes touching the body ...

The eight were more about dominance and submission than pain. The game of power, sweet torment and lustful salvation.

But sometimes pain also had its charm. Endorphins are released, opium-like hormones that cause a state of intoxication.

But that with Derek was nothing more than a little game. Eva knew that none of the boys would go too far, but they did not know the newcomer yet. That's why Eve had asked him for a safe word before.

 

Cozy, she leaned back and left the field to the boys.

After some back and forth who should start the game ... Gabriel was referring to the right of the householder, Lucifer wanted to start because he played an archangel and thus was the oldest being ...

Without further ado, Eva reached into the middle and spinning the bottle. After all, the bottleneck finally pointed to Lucifer.

"Yeah," he grinned, opened his pants and pulled them to his knees with his underpants, thought for a moment, then decided to take his pants off completely and threw them on the couch. "We start with something simple. On your knees, blow for forgiveness! "

Something simple ...

Derek has never had a strange cock in his mouth, that is, ... neither a stranger nor his own.

The black-haired hesitated for a moment, blushing and taking a deep breath.

"I just wanted to tell you ... I'm sorry about how I've been behaving lately," he stammered, looking one at a time. When he had finished with his apology, Dean smiled and uttered what everyone else thought.

"It goes by the motto: Do something for it, then you will be forgiven."


	5. Chapter 5

"It's plain and simple."

Derek now knelt on the floor, Lucifer's penis just inches from his face.

Excitement seized his whole body and his right hand trembled as he stretched it out. Although not yet fully erect, the younger had to swallow briefly, based on the fact of how big it was. Behind him, he heard the gang giggling, and it made him even more nervous. Lucifer shifted slightly with his legs apart and slowly moved his hips.

"I do not want to hypnotize you with that, come on, we do not have time forever."

He was not known for his patience, Derek quickly learned that as he felt a hand on the back of his head that pushed him forward. He did not resist, opened his mouth, and gave the intruder a warm welcome.

"Use your hand. Harder. Up and down ... That's it. Oh, God. Do not stop!"

At first he choked and fought a bit, but Lucifer held him there until the younger boy accepted. Derek did not know where this feeling came from, but it felt good to know that Lucifer enjoyed it, but hoped that this hand would not grab more.

He only managed to take him in half and slowly he realized how the women felt when he was in that position and deprived them of control. He was all the more grateful to Lucifer that he had patience with him and that's why he wanted to make it good for him.

If he had to fight his breath in the first moments, he quickly found a rhythm, let his tongue play alternately with his hand and felt how it became bigger and harder.

Lucifer bit his lip, for he had not thought possible that Derek was a goddamned natural. It did not bother that he did not take him deeper, because that allowed Lucifer to last longer.

As Derek felt Lucifer's testicles contract, he slowed his pace, putting his mouth around his cock under the glans and pressing his lips tight. Holding it, squeezing the tip of his tongue tight against the small hole to avoid any further liquid, felt the pulsing vibration in his face, and waited until the other relaxed and the pressure eased.

On the one hand, Lucifer did not expect to be stopped, on the other hand, this mixture of lust, pain, and denial almost forced him to his knees.

"Damn shit, where did you learn that?!", the older man gasped after sitting back on the chair and Derek knew he could take that as a compliment.

Dean nodded to Eva and went with her into the playroom. There he looked around, opened a few drawers and turned to her.

"You have something so slippery that you can safely eat, right?"

"You mean lube with taste?" She laughed and while Dean nodded, she opened a drawer.

Dean raised his eyebrows when he saw more choices than lying in a fruit basket.

"Was a giveaway. Good that something like that does not rot."

Not ten minutes later, Derek turned his head to see a flexible length of somewhat large anal beads.

He was glad that he was kneeling because his legs gave way as he felt that they were pushed into his ass again. As soon as they were all in, Dean pulled the string out slowly and another shudder went through Derek's body.

"One, two ...", all counted, as again one bead after the other slowly, so slowly that Derek's hackles rose, disappeared in the gut of the younger. It was damn humiliating, the others watching him, but on the other hand, it was so pleasant and horny. Derek's eyes fluttered again and again, and as much as he tried, a moan now and then, could not be avoided. It was not in the least sufficient to fill him, but it was just right to energize his nerves.

Derek was trapped in a state of arousal, hanging his head, eyes closed, trying to breathe calmly, for he was not allowed to orgasm before anyone allowed it.

"Apparently our boy likes it when you play with his ass."

"Answer me, Bucky!" He squeezed in two more beads and Derek jumped at each one.

"Tell me you like it when I play with your ass," Dean smirked, shoving everything in and waiting for him to regain his gasping breath before deciding to pull all the beads out in one go, so fast that Derek's breath stopped for a moment.

With a smile toward the others and the dildo that had been in Derek's ass until recently, Dean crawled on his knees to his front.

"You are a good slut and will clean it after use."

With these words, he squeezed the dildo between his lips and admitted that Derek did not like.

"Lick it clean!"

His voice became loud again as Derek tried to resist.

"You do not enjoy this part, am I right?"

When he shook his head then because he could not speak, Dean told him with a smile that everyone else but very well enjoyed and he had to comply. Then Derek mumbled something incomprehensible, whereupon Dean's grin became even wider. It did not taste unpleasant, at least not as terrible as he had imagined. And inside, he even smiled a little, as the smell of strawberries rose to his nostrils.

He was so heated up. It was dripping steadily and rolling slowly in long, wet strips across his erect cock to the floor.

"Are you doing a mess?"

It was nothing more than a teasing whisper, but Derek looked straight into Cas's eyes. He tried nothing to hide, distract or act, everyone should see how uncomfortable, how horny, how scared and proud he was.

"Yes, sir."

"Good, make it clean," was the answer.

He looked around and tried to reach for the towel, but Cas slapped his hand away and shook his head.

"Lick it up. You did it. You clean it."

He wondered if he could sink even lower and when that torment finally came to an end. On the other hand, the mood in this room was so explosive and a part of it liked it. So he leaned over his wet legacy and stuck out his tongue. At that moment, he just hoped he would not vomit. But to his surprise, it was not so bad, at least not so bad, that one would have to puke it.

"Good boy. Now my fingers," the older one grinned, who had previously dipped his fingers and held out his hand.

Derek opened his mouth wide as Cas put two fingers in and did not move as they ran down his cheeks, over his teeth and tongue, until he was given the command to take the initiative. Derek sucked hard as he looked into the other's eyes, lost in pleasure.

He did his job well, playing with his lips, tongue and teeth.

"Holy shit", Cas gasped and held on to the table with his other hand when a flash of lightning shot right through his body and eluded himself because he did not want to end it yet.

"Here we go. Go onto the table ... No, lie down on it. Face the table!"

Derek felt a hand burrow deep in his hair. He opened his mouth to protest the brief pain, but already he felt Gabriel's cock pressing forcefully between his lips.

"Slowly please. If you do not mind."

"For sure. We are not in a hurry here."

But as he said that, Gabriel grabbed his hair and pulled his head up.

"Use your mouth and make it good for me."

Almost automatically, Derek began to suck and play with his tongue. The texture was warm and velvety and the moisture that had leaked tasted harsh and he liked the taste. That the other liked that too, he knew at the latest when a soft, satisfied moan came over Gabriel's lips. And that, in turn, made him bolder. The way the other's fingers stroked his scalp and tightened a little more tightly made Derek feel a sense of pride.

And he was glad that the older man could control himself enough not to ram so far down his throat that he had to choke. For a long time, he did not have to endure this bittersweet torment. Almost as fast as he got to the front, Gabe disappeared and this hand also released his head.

Greedily, Derek sucked in air as his feet disappeared, but he did not have much time to collect. Gabriel stepped to his back and liked what he saw. Almost tenderly and devoutly, he slid his hands over that solid piece of flesh with a satisfied growl before spreading Derek's legs, positioning himself between them, holding his erection with one hand, pacing up and down his crack a few times, and Derek once more took a deep breath before Gabe penetrated. Again and again, he took breaks, let the younger perceive every inch of it conscious.

He gave him no chance to adjust, started immediately and set a demanding rhythm from the beginning. All Derek could do was hold on his thighs and let the other do it.

All his nerves were inflamed and it was not long before he closed his eyes, panting with desire. His entire blood had gathered in his cock and throbbed with his pent-up sperm to the bet. Derek was afraid to check out at any moment.

He was close ... so close. Gabriel changed the angle again and again until Derek had to cry out, because with each thrust his happy button was deliberately bombed. His hands were sweating, his heart racing, he could not help but to beg.

"Please ... oh God, please let me come!"

"No," Gabriel smirked as he dangled his hips like a belly dancer, and although he found it hard, he pulled away and left an unfamiliar void in Derek, making him sigh loudly and frustratedly.

"I know, I know," Gabriel said softly, leaning over him and whispering near his ear. "All we want is your body. A slave who bows to our every whim. Your job is just to play along. We are not here to satisfy your needs. At first, it was the plan that we record everything to use it as a means of pressure if you should come up with stupid thoughts to us. Everyone should get a copy of it to see what a horny little slut you are. But, I realize you like that. And you will come back. For more."

With these words he let go of him and gave Derek a moment to think about it.

And Gabriel was right. Even though he had persuaded himself in the past few hours that he did not want to do that, he had to admit that he was deceiving himself.

Derek had a lot of sex. But that was all. In-out-done. But what he had experienced here in this house had taken everything to a new level. Had he resisted at first, he found with every minute that passed, more and more pleasure in it.

For a long time he had not been so aroused and this perfect mix of sex coupled with a certain humiliation, as he had not only one partner, but twelve eyes were on him, it gave him a sense of complete satisfaction. Yes, he wanted more.

And even if it had been inconceivable until a few hours ago, these six people had shown him that he could find fulfillment in other ways as well. Granted, he was a little scared of becoming gay. At last, women were the object of his desire.

But on the other side ... a body was a body and since he himself had been living in one for almost 30 years, he had to admit that even the male sex had its charms. And his cock loved every second of it, even though his mind had initially rebelled.

Gabriel almost got him to lose control.

Balthazar looked at him. Derek was sitting on the table and his eyes were slightly glassy as if he had just experienced something euphoric and he let him enjoy a moment of bliss before he spoke to him and told him what he was going to do.

"Your wish is my command, my angel."

"Now he's getting cocky," the blonde grinned, catching laughter from the others as he put his hands on the other's chest and pressed him down.

Derek gasped and became rigid as his cock squeezed against his opening as he lay on his back, legs over Balthazar's shoulders. The younger man shivered, trying to get hold of the edge of the table before placing one hand on Balthazar's hip, or at least where he could grab him, and the other on his wrist.

Only when the older man quietly asked him if he was ready did he realize that he had closed his eyes. His heart was pounding in his head and his breathing was restless, but he could not wait for Balthazar to hurry, his blue eyes staring directly at him.

"Jesus! Just do it!"

Between a growl, a command and several curses, the tall blonde took some extra moments, because he was much too amused by this situation.

"Patience, baby," he smirked, and all the younger man could answer was no more than an impatient snort, followed by a rolling eye.

Full of need, he pressed his body against Balthazar but he was in no hurry and repeatedly rubbed his erection up and down until he finally took pity on him and gradually stretched further as he slowly penetrated. With sluggish movements, he nearly drove the other to the brink of madness.

_'So big, so damn deep ...'_

That was all he could think about. It burned like hell and it was the best feeling to feel the heat that reached every cell of his body.

As the younger body began to shake, Balthazar held deep inside him, thus intensifying his orgasm. Derek exploded, writhing, vibrating and trembling, sweating and cursing. He had the most powerful orgasm he had ever experienced. He would never have thought that sex could feel that way. It came like a sudden tornado that shook him from head to toe. This tingling began in his pelvis, grabbed his eggs, squeezed his cock and filled his body with electric charges. Even his soles tingled and his heart pounded so loud in his head that he saw black spots in front of his eyes. His whole body was in flames and suddenly his sticky sperm covered his belly.

Balthazar had another surprise, which he presented to Derek after he had taken a small glass from the kitchen.

Still breathless and a bit dizzy from this incredible orgasm, he sat up and took the empty glass that the other one pressed into his hand.

With a grin, Balthazar pulled the well-filled condom from his flaccid penis, held it over the glass and let it pour in, also squeezed out the last drop of viscous, white substance and nodded to him. Disbelieving, the black-haired looked first at him and then at the others.

"Down with it!"

The color on Derek's face changed abruptly and was almost the same color as his drink. He knew that a 'no' was not allowed, but it cost him more than a deep breath and much more overcoming.

"May ... I drink something to get rid of this taste?"

Balthazar performed offended because his delicious natural product did not seem to taste good, but then grinned and slapped him approvingly on the shoulder.

"Get me another beer," Lucifer said after he had equipped Derek with a vibrator. Although his bottle was still half full, that was not the point.

When Derek wanted to get up, the older man turned on the vibrator fully, whereupon the other stumbled against the table and would have fallen if Lucifer had not caught him.

"Crawl!" With a diabolical grin, he switched off the vibrator again.

The younger man looked at him nervously before glancing at Eva, whose head rested on one hand while holding her wine glass in the other.

"Do not let me stop you," she said and Gabriel smiled at her.

Derek lurched to his knees, using the table and then the chair in support, his eyes lowered all the time. It was damn embarrassing to him but when he looked at the others, he realized that they did not laugh at him, as he had feared, but just kept talking.

The next task Cas had come up with was no less embarrassing.

Derek blushed and avoided looking the other in the eyes.

The knees were bent upwards until they pressed against his chest, and thus painfully on the nipple clamps that Cas had tightened until Derek begged him to stop. And after that, he had also tied his arms around his knees. Derek was helpless and completely at the mercy of others. In no time his body began to sweat. As he looked down, he was not surprised that both his cock and his balls had withdrawn fearfully.

He did not have to wait long to know what would happen next when he felt a thick, rigid plug slowly but steadily pushed into his rectum. Derek opened his mouth to say something to stop him, but he let it stay because he knew there was a chance that this feeling might soon be replaced by another. But it took a long time.

His eyes were closed, his cheeks flushed and he shifted uneasily. His nipples ached, his whole body hurt and this dildo that was constantly slipping in and out was not pleasant either.

When Dean replaced the dildo, he moaned contentedly and leaned deeper into the warm, narrow cave. He stopped on the way as he encountered resistance, waited until Derek relaxed again and with each further inch the body opened more, more greedy. His penis seemed to be endless, and the younger one felt he was feeling it pulsing.

Every retreat seemed to take Derek's deepest inside, every thrust seemed to open him even further. It was fantastic. Awesome. The wave of pleasure and ecstasy slowly rebuilt itself, the fire burning and eliciting noises he was not used to from himself. His hips moved on its own when he finally had freedom of movement again, as Cas had removed the ropes and he felt filled, happy and satisfied.

Until the clamps were removed, the blood flowed back into his nipples and Derek went down in a sea of pain. Tears came from his eyes against his will, and he wondered if he could die of such small wounds.


	6. Chapter 6

Derek was always naked for the last few hours while the others were partially dressed. Admittedly, in the beginning, he would prefer to be down in the ground with embarrassment and there were also some moments when he had red ears with shame. He had a handsome figure but that was not the point. On the contrary, he was quite proud of that.

But he also had a certain amount of shame and it cost him extreme overcoming to present himself to 'strange' people, to prove himself. Over time, the feeling disappeared, because these guys treated him a bit roughly, but with respect and he appreciated that. At no time did they laugh at him or make fun of him and even if some derogatory and sarcastic words fell, that was all part of the game. They made him feel that he could trust them.

In the last few hours he had learned a few things the others might not even have realized. And, even though he initially cursed this gang, he had to admit that he was grateful to them.

"I think a good spanking at the end is a perfect way to leave everything behind," Balthazar said as he rounded the kneeling Derek.

"You're going to masturbate, but not cum," Gabriel added.

On the one hand glad that he had reached his goal, but on the other shocked, confused and with a red head he looked between the two back and forth.

Cas had now taken the paddle out of the playroom and handed it to Balthazar. And that he had to go over his knees, that was pure humiliation.

With an extremely uncomfortable look he finally obeyed and lay down over his lap. He positioned Derek's body and moved his legs to find the right balance. "You are hot, my friend. But not hot enough."

With these words, Gabriel took his wife by the hand, disappeared into the kitchen with her, and left Balthazar confused.

"Where's the ginger, Honey?"

She opened the fridge, pulled out the drawer, and handed the root to her husband. With folded arms and a skeptical look, she watched him as he broke off a big piece and peeled.

"Do not you think he has already suffered enough?"

"Nope," he grinned, showing her the piece. "Is that enough?"

"You only had half as much in your ass, you know the feeling!"

Shaking her head, she took the ginger out of his hand and began to carve.

"You want to find it again, right?!"

With these words, she handed him something that was not much thicker than a toothpick, but longer.

"Where is the fun?!"

"He is a beginner. Do not overdo it. Maximum one minute. No longer!"

As always, Eva was worried about her men, but she saw in the past hours that Derek enjoyed what happened to him. Not everything, but many things.

Obediently, Gabriel nodded, knowing that otherwise, it might end up very bad for him as well.

The black-haired man rolled his eyes in delight as Gabriel's finger dipped through his muscle ring. He wasted no thought that it might be weird, that he enjoyed it because it just felt wonderful.

He enjoyed it until he felt an itch. Too late he realized what the other had planned and before he could react he was already in the middle. The itching turned into a burn and Derek forgot everything around him and screeched in panic.

"What is that?"

Worried, Derek looked over his shoulder, but he could not move as well as Balthazar held him.

He suddenly felt hot. So hot he started to sweat.

"Do not worry, nothing bad."

"Holy shit ... that's burning. Take it out!" He shouted, trying to move.

"No, a few blows will distract you."

With both hands Gabriel reached into the soft flesh, kneaded the firm cheeks and let them circle.

"Let loose, then it does not hurt so much outside and burns less inside."

Gabriel had to bite a giggle and the others watched eagerly because that was new for them.

"If you hit me on the fingers, I push you the whole root in the ass!"

He gave Balthazar a serious look as he struck while Gabriel's hand was still busy distracting the younger one.

Derek closed his eyes and tried to imagine what was going on inside his body after he found out that it was ginger when that pungent odor immediately entered his nose. Since he used to go to horse competitions with his father in earlier times, this topic was no stranger to him. Although it is officially forbidden, as it was animal cruelty to put something in the horse's rectum that burned so terribly that they no longer lowered their tail, but there were always black sheep. And so he also knew that burning got worse as he tensed and pinched his cheeks, but his brain disagreed.

His knees trembled, he pushed forward slightly and could not stop the whimper that came from his lips. Twice the paddle rushed down on his ass and left a stabbing pain. Derek was breathing hard, his upper body pressed harder on Balthazar's legs and his face in the soft posture of the couch. Desperately, he tried to focus on something else, but even as he stroked himself, it did not bring the desired effect.

"I told you to be quiet, or do you want a gag to stuff your mouth?" Gabriel asked in a sugar-sweet voice that dripped with sarcasm. Derek knew he had not really asked for his opinion, so he shook his head without looking at him.

His body sagged more and more, but something about the heat made his nerves vibrate. Balthazar, too, felt the moisture on his thigh and knew it was aroused by the younger man as he moved restlessly and rubbed his cock. On the other hand, he felt powerless and just wanted to lie down.

It did not take a minute for Gabriel to remove the ginger, but it was hours for the younger one. And the worst part of it was that the burning did not stop after that.

"So, and now you can start. I want to see him sweat."

Completely trapped and deprived of his freedom of movement, he began to pet himself again. It was a bit awkward and he thought about what was worse.

Being delivered, with his ass held high, that would soon be blushing, or perhaps not responding to the punches as the others demanded of him. Because he suspected that Balthazar certainly struck harder than Eve.

Or to satisfy himself in front of everyone else. And then there was this damn burning in his ass.

In the next few minutes, he could only moan between clenched teeth and sob a bit, because it really hurt. Again and again, this crackling sound echoed through the room as the paddle slapped on his skin.

As far as he had counted, there were six on each cheek and he began to move restlessly. Although these painful feelings were accompanied by occasional pleasant waves, that only made it a few percents better. He would do anything to stop it.

Renewed loud gasp. All senses faded, except for feeling. Derek could concentrate only on the burning, his eyes began to form water, he writhed and gasped.

Gabriel was astonished, as it was really only a fraction of what he had already endured, but when he saw him lying there, it made him so horny that he could not help but put on a condom, because he wanted guaranteed do not come in contact with this burning, and pull him to his feet. Then he went with him to the back of the couch and held another condom in his face. The way to the playroom was too far and in the living room he wanted no mess.

Derek hissed as Gabriel bent him over the couch and groaned the next moment when he felt something wonderfully cool at his burning hole rubbed tenderly and the pain, no, it was not a pain, it was just an uncomfortable feeling eased.

"Open your legs for me, Derek!"

Gabe stroked his hands up the sides of his thighs, touching the most intimate places and making the other man gasp and shudder again, for that was the first time in hours that attention was not just his ass. It felt so good and unfortunately, it was over so fast.

"Yeah, that's what I like. Keep calm, take me deep. Relax. It will be better soon. "

He clasped his butt with his hands and parted his cheeks.

Gabriel grabbed him by the hips and slowly pushed the tip of his hard cock inside. By now he was stretched so well that a pleasant shudder ran through Derek's body and he pushed his hands deeper into the couch, concentrating entirely on what was happening.

Gabe started slowly and as promised, deep, then increased his speed. The burning sensation returned. The younger man was on fire. On the one hand, he wanted to get away, on the other hand, he pressed against him demanding.

Eva 's butterflies started to fly again as she watched the two because on one side her husband could be damned rough, on the other hand so tender and loving.

And that's exactly what happened in the head of the black-haired man. He totally enjoyed giving in to the different emotions and, above all, these experienced hands.

"I go change my clothes."

Eva leaned over to her husband and he nodded as she whispered that in his ear with a wink. With a smile, Eva took the black dressing gown from the wardrobe in the bedroom and remembered how she had worn it for the first time. What had changed in the last two years ...

When she went back down the stairs all eyes were fixed on her.

"I love you."

Eva felt her husband's hands on her body and his lips on hers as he undid the knot on the dressing gown. His hands parted it and she smirked as he inhaled his breath sharply through his teeth.

Gabriel was not the only one who kept his mouth open. The sexy lingerie had been the right choice. Eva was not necessarily slim, but not fat either. Rather feminine with good and well-fitting curves. Accordingly, the sexy lingerie flattered her body perfectly and brought her charms optimally to light.

Delighted, Derek's eyes lit up and he dropped the water bottle, which he had emptied in two gulps.

The adrenaline that had accompanied him during the last hours had not subsided and his own cock was already on its way to becoming hard.

Although he would have wished to be alone with Eva, he had to admit that he no longer cared to be watched by the others.

"Couch? Bed? Where would you like me to be? "Eva smiled as her fingers slid over his chest, eliciting a contented growl.

Derek swallowed, his mouth suddenly dry. He could not think anymore, too much blood was already in his cock, not enough in his brain.

Before he knew it, his face was pressed against the thin layer of cloth that covered her breasts. So soft and so big. A pleasing and comfortable weight against Derek's face as he tried to breathe through his nose.

Eva pulled away and looked into his green-brown eyes. This bedroom eyes clouded her senses and she felt her arousal grow by the second. Smiling, he took her by the hand and walked proudly past the other, as if he had just won a trophy. But as soon as she lay on the bed, doubts came over him. He had a bad start with the guys and was determined to get better. If he now, with Eva ...?!

"Come here."

Eva handed him her hand and when he grabbed it, she pulled him to her.

"It's all about satisfying physical needs. No more and no less.

That is the basic requirement of this small community. But if you prefer, I just put my hand around your cock and rub until you cum."

"No! But ..." he murmured, casting a shy glance at Gabriel.

He nodded and sat down on the bed with his wife.

"Would you prefer a threesome?" He asked with a grin as he kissed Eva on the cheek.

"What happens here in these four walls stays here and is forgotten as soon as we take a step outside the front door and this falls behind us lock," it came from Eva.

"I love my wife, what we both have, nobody can take that from us. And nothing happens without us having discussed it before. Besides, I'm in there and watch out. That does not mean you have to worry about making her scream. On the contrary, you should worry if you do not!"

Everyone laughed, even Derek got a grin.

"I want her to be fine. I want her to be satisfied and damn it, I want to watch it. Yes, I'm getting off. Judge me," he laughed, as did the others. "Do not get me wrong. I can satisfy her too, but she means so much to me that I want to make much more possible ..."

"Before you talk into a swirl, Gabe. He's a cuckold and he likes to share his wife and we appreciate that and would never take advantage of a situation," Cas said and nodded to his friend.

"Amen," Lucifer and Gabriel replied in unison.

"And now go, we want to see something," Dean called and toasted with his bottle to the others.

"Yes, if you do not mind, before midnight, because Sleeping Beauty has to go to bed ... or was it Snow White?" Cas laughed and pushed Dean playfully into the side.

That was all Derek needed to know before he dropped down next to Eva and pulled her into a passionate kiss. He wanted to do it well, for her. Because in the mind he actually speculated with a sequel.

Instantly, he had found her most vulnerable points and breathed his hot breath into her ear, while his tongue tenderly played on her auricle, then made its way over her neck to her breasts, while he had opened her bra in no time with skillful fingers.

He caressed and stroked every reachable place, but still felt that it was not enough, but he could not wait any longer. With trembling hands, he slipped on the condom and made himself comfortable between her legs. He had the fear that it would not take long, because Eva knew exactly where she had to touch him, so he melted away with pleasure and desire.

The feelings were almost overwhelming and he could not help but close his eyes as he slowly and carefully pushed himself into Eve.

It was no sobs when he lay beside her a few minutes later, but his voice trembled slightly as he apologized.

"I think it's a feat that you've even made it," Eva replied, biting her cheek to keep the grin in check.

Lucifer did not do that. First, it was quiet for a few seconds before a loud laughter could be heard from everyone in the room. Well, he had to go through it now.

But the past few hours were associated with so many different emotions, all his nerves under high tension just waiting to discharge and restore the body to a balanced state. He was exhausted but happy. Eva was dissatisfied, but just as happy.

She gently stroked his hair and flushed cheeks, kissed him on the tip of his nose and shook her head with a smile.

"You passed the entrance exam. You are always welcome with us."

Smiling, Gabriel patted him on the shoulder and everyone else followed with an appreciative nod and pinched his ass until he screamed with giggles.

With that feeling in him, he took his remaining clothes, dressed and left the House of Joy to go home. In the bathroom, he put his hands on the edge of the sink and looked into the overlying mirror, sighing loudly and grinning at his reflection. What had that been in the past hours? What had happened to him? That was crazy. Derek tried to find a clear thought, but failed.

Then he splashed a bit of water on his face and went to bed to catch up on some sleep because all this had taken him more than he had thought. On the other hand, he was definitely sure that he wanted to repeat that.


End file.
